


Just Visiting

by December21st



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam goes to Hell, he packs ice skates. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Visiting

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "when hell freezes over" at LiveJournal's 100_Ghosts. Written in 2008.

Hell was constant, unending agony. But it was also getting colder, which was new. Dean was starting to be glad he'd died wearing a warm jacket.

"Dean. Stay still while I get these hooks out."

"Sam? What's going on?"

"It's a jailbreak. I know a way out, but only while the lake's still frozen."

"You're not ..."

"Don't worry, just visiting."

"You gonna explain?"

"Lilith said she'd keep you down here until Hell froze over. She forgot the power words have, especially here."

"So Hell literally froze over?"

"Yeah. Funny story, actually. But first let's get the Hell outta here."


End file.
